


Beyond Time

by chubbyreaderchan



Series: Beyond Time Universe [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Protective Sesshomaru (InuYasha), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbyreaderchan/pseuds/chubbyreaderchan
Summary: Time doesn't seem to matter to an unaging dog demon.
Relationships: Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Reader
Series: Beyond Time Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141172
Kudos: 24
Collections: Inuyasha





	1. Chapter 1

(Y/n) missed him.

It had been four years since she last saw the demon lord.

Four years since the defeat of Naraku.

Since the end of whatever magic had closed the portal back to feudal Japan. At least for her.

The last she heard from Kagome’s mother that she was able to go back one last time.

This saddened (Y/n) deeply. By the time she learned of this she had left Tokyo. Moved back to her birthplace and created a life. She worked as a receptionist in a small hotel in her hometown. Opting for this job only because the teacher jobs she was used to were few, perhaps due to her attendance record back when she taught. Missing only because she valued her friends more than anything. Of course she didn’t regret it.

She did her best to live a normal life. But she missed him everyday. Some days it was much harder. This was one of those days. It was a slow afternoon, dark rain hung over the city and perhaps that was part of what made her even more sad. Left alone to her thoughts.

Her eyes drifted to a small framed picture of her and Kagome, mind wandering. She imagined going back. Imagined going back to that time. Imagined her life traveling feudal Japan with Sesshomaru. She wondered if he still would travel looking for power… perhaps he would have settled down with her. A soft sigh escaped her lips. Her fingers pressed on the keys of her keyboard glancing at flights to Japan. (Y/n) hadn’t even noticed the tall looming figure that walked into the building.

“Day dreaming still?” A deep yet familiar voice spoke, pulling her from her thoughts. A look of confusion contorted onto her face when she looked up.

There he stood in all his beauty.

“Sesshomaru….” her voice was just above a whisper. It was not the same Sesshomaru she knew and yet he was. His hair was still long and beautiful, his eyes still glimmered like always but he seemed older. His clothes were modern yet still he reminisces of his kimono and he still wore his soft fur. Her eyes instantly filled with tears. She moved to the other side of the desk, throwing her arms around the dog demon, despit knowing his feelings on public affection. She did not care. He could tell at her or scold her all he liked.

He did not.

She melted into him as he wrapped his arms around her tight.

For her it had only been four years.

For him it was around five hundred. For most demons it was a blink of an eye. For him it felt longer. He didn’t have her. Sesshomaru was never sentimental for anyone, that was until he met her. If he was told he’d fall in love with a silly and over imaginative human he would have called them a fool. But here he was, still in love with her after five hundred years.

It was almost an accident finding her. Or perhaps fate?

“How….?” She looked up at him, tears staining her cheeks. He gently brushed a few off of her her face.

“I came here for a meeting.” He spoke smoothly. “Then your sent caught in the wind…”

She nodded. “I didn’t…expect…” Her voice trembled slightly.

“I’m a demon. I can live a long life” he explained gently, yet still prideful as ever.

The phone rang. Her heart paused in her chest as she reached for the phone.

He growled softly.

“I’m sorry, my Lord. I must work”

He looked away, clearly annoyed. In moments like this you could really see the resemblance between Sesshomaru and his detested half brother.

“I’m am finished in a couple hours, my love” she spoke softly. “Perhaps…”

“We will talk then” he nodded.

Those few hours were nothing compared to the years without him. Her day was still quiet but now she had something to look forward to. Her demon lover strode into the lobby once more as timely as ever. She was just barely out of the staff area, fumbling with her coat and saying goodnight to her boss. Sesshomaru couldn’t help but think about how beautiful she was.

Her laughter echoed as she said a final goodbye. Damn, how he missed that sound.

She turned and her smile widened when she saw him, finally pulling on her coat.

“It’s still raining.”

“Hm.” He said nothing as the exited the building and out onto the sidewalk. Sesshomaru gracefully opened an umbrella, careful not to allow his mate to get wet.

“Walk with me.” It was firm but not agressive or demanding.

(Y/n) nodded, matching his step as they walked in the rain.

“What happened…once I couldn’t go back…” She asked, shifting closer to Sesshomaru.

“Everyone lived peacefully. Rin lived in Kaeda’s village. She married that boy. The slayer.” He knew that’s who she was most worried about. Rin was practically her daughter. That was the biggest regret for him. She didn’t get to raise his ward. “She had her own children. As did Inuyasha. The monk and the female slayer…” He explained.

“Jaken followed me for many years but he passed not long ago from old age” he explained to her. Her eyes looked at her feet as they walked.

“I see. I’m glad that Rin was happy…” She looked up at him, he seemed to not have emotion but she knew he was sad. She always knew what he felt.

They stopped in front of a small sweets shop.

“Do you still enjoy your sweets, (Y/n)?” He asked softly. A warmth tingled in her cheeks. “Well, on occasion” she looked away in embarrassment. He nodded, leading them into the warm shop away from the rain.

“You have been alone this whole time?” She asked her love. He nodded.

“Did you ever get that empire?”

He looked down at her as they waited in line. “In a way. As times changed, my idea of an empire had to change as well. ”

She looked at him in confusion. She ordered a croissant and a hot tea. He opted for nothing but some water. She tried to pay, he didn’t allow it despite her protests.

“What do you mean?” She asked as they sat at a table away from any patrons, returning back to the original conversation.

“I began leasing and buying land. As Japan grew I needed to do more than fight. I continue to sell land and rent it. I even own properties for large companies and even apartments. In fact, I am here to buy a plot of land for apartments.” He watched her as she stopped her tea and nibbled on her pastry. Time hadn’t worn down his love for her like he had feared for a while.

“I feel for the poor renters” she teased. “If you are as ruthless with them as you were with your enemies”

A soft hum escaped his lips. A smile flash for just a moment on his face.

“I mostly rent and sell to other demons.” He admitted. “We are still around. Just not as prominent as we once were.” He explained more. “So I’m not scaring weak humans, if that was your concern”

He sipped his water, not that it interested him. It was mostly to keep him seemingly human, despite his detest for such a thing.

“My power is still great. I just show it differently.” He looked deep into her eyes. “It’s so great that I want to share it with you.”

Her eyes widened, a bit of surprise yet at the same time she knew she would follow him anywhere.

“I will follow you, always, my Lord” she nodded slowly.

If he wasn’t so proud he would tell her the same.

“You never found anyone?”

Her eyes snapped to look at him, worried. Did he pause his life like that? Because of her?

“I didn’t enjoy the company of anyone else” he admitted. “I tried once or twice”

It hurt slightly but she knew that it was expected over five hundred years.

“They were never you.”

“I figured overtime perhaps..”

“Be silent. Time has no power over me. Or my feelings for you”

Her eyes looked over his cool features, a smile broke onto her face.

“I love you, Sesshomaru-sama” she leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his lips. “I don’t think any length of time would change that for me either.”


	2. Before Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How their love began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is just short mini-stories. Reader meeting Sesshomaru in this timeline, how they fell in love. I have a sequel as well in mind about their future as well coming. I don’t have a timeline yet though between work and school.

(Y/n) wandered into the property of the Higurashi’s. It had been a couple of weeks since Kagome had been present in her English class and she couldn’t help but worry about her favorite student. It was strange, it was as if she and Kagome were meant to be friends. Like the universe just called them together. (Y/n) held the small stack of homework and the box of snacks she brought with her to bring to Kagome, however when she began to approach the house something shining in the old well house caught her eye. 

It was as if she was meant to follow it. Like the well-house was calling to her. 

A little peek wouldn’t hurt... would it? 

She wandered forward, gripping the items in her hands. (Y/n) pushed the door open and leaned in. A frown contorted on her face. Nothing was in there. Not even a lantern. 

“Weird.” Gently, the items were placed down on the ground by the well. She leaned forward, trying to see the bottom of the well. Still nothing out of the ordinary, she leaned even more. She could have sworn she felt a slight breeze coming from the well. “Hello?” 

What a dumb thing to say into the well. 

She moved to stand up however, something caught her leg. A small furry something, which caused her to jump losing balance, and falling into the well. Her heart instantly dropped into her stomach. She was going to get hurt that’s for sure. The way she fell she’d most likely hit her head and who knows when she would be found! 

Her eyes were shut tight and when she opened them again, she was on the ground. Upside down, but alert and not majorly injured save for her back being in an awkward position that was quite sore due to her general size. 

“Hello?!” She shouted from the bottom. 

Meanwhile, Kagome and Inuyasha had just left the well. Kagome only returned long enough to her time to grab some more medications and other supplies but Inuyasha nagged so much she didn’t bother to stay for school. That was the light (Y/n) had seen originally. They were just starting to walk away when Inuyasha stopped. 

“What the hell?” He ran back to the well noticing the voice and new smell from the bottom. His golden eyes widened at the sight of a young woman. A slightly plump young woman and one who had a different look about her, something he just wasn’t sure of. “Wha-” Kagome was at his side and saw her at the bottom of the well. “Ms. (Y/L/N)?!” she turned to Inuyasha. “Help her out! Don’t just stand there.” Inuyasha rolled his eyes and hopped down helping her out. After that time. After that day, the young teacher had found themselves returning back and forth with Kagome helping them to defeat Naraku. 

\-- 

It wasn’t for a couple of months after that (Y/n) had that the young adult would even meet her darling Sesshomaru. In fact, she had no clue Inuyasha had a brother. It was late at night, the fire was roaring. Inuyasha and (Y/n) were the only ones awake. Casually talking about nothing important. It was strange really, how well Inuyasha and the human woman got along. It even surprised Kagome. 

“I think you’re improving,” Inuyasha told her, as he watched her practice with her weapon. They would often train to help make sure she is as sharp as ever, just to be extra safe. He began to put away his sword however he paused when the wind shifted. “Damn it. Stay back, (Y/n)..” “What’s wrong?”

He didn’t have time to answer, a deep voice spoke. “Inuyasha.” A silver-haired man appeared, (Y/n) breath caught in her chest as she looked him over. He was beautiful. Someone she couldn’t even dream of. “Training a human?” He scoffed, looking her over. Something in his demeanor changed when he actually gave her a good look. 

It was almost as if he couldn’t stop looking her over. 

Strange. 

He moved. He was quick. So very quick. In one moment he was in front of her. His golden eyes examined her face carefully. “Sesshomaru you leave her alone, you bastard.” Sesshomaru humphed softly, glaring at Inuyasha. “I have no interest in fighting you right now, little brother.” 

Then he was gone as if they were the ones who bothered him. 

“Idiot.” Inuyasha huffed.

\--

It was a while later when (Y/n) finally joined Sesshomaru’s journey. It all happened during a large fight with a large number of Naraku’s demons. (Y/n) got separated from Kagome and the others, she was inured. It was her leg. A large gash ran down her calf and simply could not move from her place where she had ended up. Sesshomaru was the one who found her. He followed the scent of her blood.

He stared at her a long time. As if he were arguing within himself. 

Then he walked to her, kneeling before her. He lifted her leg without speaking examining it. He said nothing the entire time he took care of the wound. It was strange. 

“Not that I don’t appreciate it...” (Y/n) broke the silence. “But... why are you helping me...” 

He looked at her, his face was emotionless but something about his energy made her feel like he was unsure. Reluctant. 

“I don’t have to explain myself to a human like you.” He finished the work he put in before moving forward to lift her easily with his arm. 

“W-What are you doing?” 

He didn’t respond, however, he brought her to Jaken and commanded him to care for her wound until she healed to the little imps dismay. Slowly, she began to come back to feudal Japan, traveling with Kagome only until Sesshomaru returned for her which in turn became Sesshomaru waiting for her by the well. 

\--

His confession was strange. 

Sesshomaru never said a word, however, it was one night after she helped Rin fall asleep. She was reading a book in a language Sesshomaru didn’t understand but learned to enjoy hearing. His golden eyes never left her, it had been months of internal battles on why he wanted her around so much. Then it came crashing down in that moment. The glow of the fire against her skin and the way her lips curled into a small smile as she read.

He was in love with her.

The great dog demon fell for the silly and slightly plump human. 

She was his everything. She knew him. She saw past his coldness. It was as if she was inside his head, though it was often filtered by her world’s dialect. 

Without hesitation, Sesshomaru stood up kneeling before her and lifting her chin to face him.

“You’re my woman.” He said simply before kissing her. His lips were sweet yet numbing. It was wonderful and she didn’t want it to stop. Of course, she wanted to be his and she wanted him to be hers but she had no idea. No clue that he wanted her back. He was so god-like in so many parts of his life. 

“I-” She was going to speak when he pulled away but he kissed her again before she could. This time she reached up, pulling him to her deepening the kiss. Her mouth opened and his tongue explored her dominantly, but of course, he allowed her own tongue to explore him as well, 

“You are mine,” He said simply.


End file.
